Affairs
by diddidoddi787
Summary: A/H Rosalie goes to a boarding school and needs a better math grade to stay there. Her teacher Mr. McCarty and her have different ideas on how to make her grade higher. Please Comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie POV**

I walked into my third period math class. It was hell. I thought I understood everything, but then on the test it said other wise. Why couldnt I get a good grade?

Mr. McCarty passed out the tests at his desk as we walked in. He sat at the corner of it with a small smile.

"Good, job, Alice. " He smiled handing her, hers.

"Thankyou." She looked at it and squeeled. She turned and showed me. She got 37 out of 40.

She walked to her desk. His face fell when he saw me. That was always a good sign.

"Mrs. Hale." He said. My test said 14 out of 40.

"What?" I whinned and went to sit down. I showed Alice.

He started his lecture on what was next but I was to busy trying to think of what to do about this. I was failing.

He walked around the class talking and put a note on my desk.

_See me after class, please._

Shit.

He talked for a while more until he assigned work.

We complained about what a bad teacher he was. I did the work until the bell rang. Everyone got up to leave.

"Mrs. Hale. Could I see you please?" Mr. McCarty asked.

"Alice could you tell Mrs. Histon Ill be late." I mutterd and she nodded.

I walked to the front of the class.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your test scores are terrible, Mrs. Hale. I believe you should get a toutor or helper. You might not think its that important. Math will be with you your whole life." He said.

"Yes, yes. I know." I sighed. "Can you please move it up! Ill do anything!"

"Im sorry, but I cant unless your willing to do extra work. Maybe you could come in after school?" He offerd.

"Im busy after school." I said. "Please Ill do _anything!"_

"Im sorry but I cant move up your grade until You have shown me you improved." He said.

I groaned and stood up. I took a step and tripped landing with my face next to his lap. I got an idea I preyed would work.

"Please, Mr. McCarty. Ill do _anything, _and I mean _anything _ you want. I cant fail this class." I said with one hand on each of his thys. I looked into his eyes to show I was serious.

"Im sorry, Mrs. Hale. But you cant improve unless you do the work." He said.

"Please! What ever you want or need!" I said leaning closer.

"Mrs. Hale. Your a student." He reminded me.

"Please. Anything." I said. He shook his head. I stood up and groaned. I walked to the door and shut it, locking it. I turned to him. "Ill work as hard as you want, whereever you want! Cant you see im desprate!"

"Mrs. Hale..." He started when I knelt down infront of him.

"Your already sitting. Let me change your mind." I begged.

"No, Mrs. Hale. Go to your next class." He instructed. His blue eyes burning into mine. He had short hair and was very big. I opened his pants ignoringing him. "Mrs. Hale If you do not stop right now, Im going to..." I stopped him rapping my mouth around his cock. I needed to pass. I was breaking the law to do it.

He made groaning and moaning sounds and I sucked, and tried to push him further into my mouth. I pushed him as far as I could. I sucked his cock and rubbed under my mouth. I licked the tip and down to his balls. Then I did what I heard you were supossed to do. I put his balls in my mouth and rubbed his cock. He moaned from the plessure.

"Rosalie!" He said. "Y-You have to stop!" He put his hand on my head to push me away but it rested there. He groaned as he exploded. I licked his tip, and rubbed his dick. Looking into his sparkling blue eyes. His head swung back as he groaned and panted. He had plessure all over his face.

"I need to pass." I said then rapped my mouth back over him. I tried different was to make him go deeper down my throat. He groaned until he exploded again in my mouth. I licked and nibbled at his tip. "You are so... Big." I moaned and gaged myself with his cock. I finally found a way to make it fit, but I couldnt breath. His fingures rapped through my hair as the plessure ran through him.

I couldnt breath but didnt care. He pushed me deeper and deeper giving me small chances to breath. He exploded again in my mouth. "Fuck." He groaned. He dropped his hand and I flew of his cock, needing air. I turned and grabbed a small bucket and vomited.

I turned back to his concerned face.

"Do I pass?" I asked.

"I dont want to incurage this kind of behavure." He mutterd.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled. He stood up and throught the bucket out the window. It reached the garbage can fine.

"I cant believe I let that happen." He mused.

I stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me with a curious expression. I pulled his hand to much chest.

"That? Is that what you want? Will that make me pass?" I demanded. I sat on his lap. I grabbed his other hand and put it on my other tit. "Here!" I pulled off my shirt and let his hands go under my bra. I dropped the shirt under his desk.

"Go to your other class, _now!"_ He demanded glarring at me. His face inches from mine.

"No," I growled back. His hands had dropped to my sides.

"Go to class, Rosalie Hale. Now! Before I have to call the dean!" He warned

"And tell him what? I just got a blow job from a sixteen year old girl? Making her skip class to do it? I need to pass. Or my parents will make me come home! I like this boarding school!" I groaned.

He considerd what I said, knowing I was right. I reached forward and rubbed him again. Plessure was all over him.

"Whats your first name?" I asked.

"Emmett." He answerd.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"27." He answerd, looking ashamed.

"Fuck me Emmett. Then let me stay." I said softly. I put my lips on his neck and kissed him. I moved one hand over his cock and the other over his chest.

"I cant do that." He said.

"Why not? How could it get any worse?" I asked.

"You get pregnant." He said.

"Pull out first." I said.

"Doesnt always work that way." He said. I moved up and kissed his lips.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. It took a second but he shook his head no. "Then fuck me."

I pulled down my jeans so there was just enough showing and sat higher, falling back down onto him. I squeeled loudly. I had never had sex before. He had just broke my seal, and I didnt mind. I kissed him as I moved up and down, I panted and he moaned.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" I panted. My fingures ran through his hair and pulled his face closed to mine. His fingures slid down my thys and opened me wider. I screamed against his lips.

"This is wrong so wrong!" He panted.

He stood up, keeping his dick inside me, and carried me to an empty desk.

"Which class do you have right now?" He asked.

"P.E." I said.

"Ill give you a note." He said. He layed me on the table. He layed over me still fucking me. I couldnt stomp panting. He put a hand at the side of my face, so he could look in my eyes. I pulled a hand up and pushed his fingures into my mouth. I sucked them like his cock. He exploded inside me. It felt intresting.

"A note for what?" I asked making sure we were on the same page.

"You need a toutor. I dont have a class durring this block. Our schools says Math goes before a lot of other courses. So I can pull you from one." He said.

"Do I pass?" I asked, getting annoyed.

It took him a second. "No."

"What!" I screamed.

"If your passing I can pull you from another course." He explained.

"So?" I demanded.

"So, on the report I said home it will say you passed, on your record, it wont until the end of the semester." He said.

"Why do you want me here?" I asked. He pulled off my bra and put his mouth on my tit groping the other,

"God, your tits are amazing!" He anounced.

"I thought you were against sex with a minor." I said before screaming at the orgasim. "Can people hear?"

"No, its sound proof." I got even wetter on his cock.

He slid down and opened my legs, wider then they would go, making me scream. He put his tounge in me and opened me with his fingures.

"Your so tight... And taste so good." He said pulling my lips with his teeth. I screamed at the orgasim. My juices coverd his face as he got deeper. "I love your pussy."

I screamed and there was a knock on the door. He panniced and I ran to hide under his desk with my clothes. He sat at his desk, fixing his pants trying to hide his boner. The door unlocked and the dean walked in. Thank god he lnocked first.

"Jasper. How are you today?" Emmett asked. Jasper wasnt the dean or his wife, but he ran this school.

"Im good. I was wondering if Rosalie Hale was in here." He said and I panniced.

"She was about a minute ago. I was talking to her about her test." He said.

"And?" He pushed.

"I was hopping to pull her from a class to toutor her. She needs extra help, if you can see from her tests." I heard paper and was annoyed.

"That seems fair." He laughed. "Ill make a note of it and send it to her teacher."

He walked out and Emmett closed and locked the door behind.

I stood and saw his gorgeous face. I walked over and pulled off his shirt.

"We are going to have to study." He warned. "I wont just pass you."

I kissed over his muscles. Then went to my knees.

"I thought you liked my pussy. Because I like your cock." I put his dick in my mouth.

I licked it and moved my tounge along the tip. I sucked on his balls and he fill my mouth with his cum. I swallowed and grinned at him. He wasnt showing an emotion.

"If you want, you can visit my dorm tonight." I offerd. "You can take advantage of me, if you want."

I kissed his lips. I wanted him to answer.

"Would you like to eat me?" I offerd. He bent me over so my stomach was facing the table. He bent down and shoved half his hand up my vigina. I put my fingures up and sucked on them after.

He fucked me slamming me into the table.

"We cant go out together, Mrs. Hale. We have to stay professtional. No one can find out. Not even your best friend! Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "I think I love you, Emmett."

He kissed my neck.

"Then you wouldnt get me fired." He said and I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

"Sit in here and wait!" Mrs. Histon demanded. So I pushed a couple people in P.E. Its not safty camp.

"Next!" I heard a woman say. I walked with my damn teacher and sat in my usual chair infront of Jasper. He looked at me with no suprise on his face.

"Jasper! This younge lady hs not been showing good quality life skills. She has terrible sportsmenship, and her speach is terrible. Some of the words that come out of her mouth!" She complained.

"Thank you, I can deal with this." Jasper said looking a bit scary.

She left and I looked back to Jasper.

"You know that was a load of shit!" I said. He stood and I jumped over. I kissed his, rapping my arms around his neck, I opened his pants and bent down. I licked over the tip and sucked the staff. He groaned in plessure.

"You should get in shit more often the flys" He said.

I sucked his balls and he came in my hair. I groaned but he plunged into me. He lifted me up and fucked me hard.

"Chew my pussy, like you did when we started." I said. We had been having this affair for months. We have sex in his office every time im in here. It was the only reason I came here.

"You know your friend Rosalie?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I screamed in orgasmic plessure.

"I think shes sleeping with your math teacher." He said.

"What!" I screamed. How could she not tell me.

He pulled my legs behind my head. I had become a much better dancer sinse this started.

We were now on the floor. He leaned over me and licked over my opening. I never got in trouble anymore. I acted better for a week, then went back to being myself.

I squeeled and panted.

"Jasper! Jasper! Oh god!" I screamed. Two months ago he had added a 'safty' messure by making the whole school sound proof. So it wouldnt look strange if it was only his office.

His fingures explored my entrance. My back stayed arched as my orgasim took over. I screamed and released onto his hands. He licked up the mess.

"Alice." He groaned. "Now."

We had a deal that when I got in trouble I had to suck his dick, or I would have detention. It seemed like an easy enough deal.

He stood and I gripped his cock, putting it between my lips. I moved my tounge up and down then pushed him down my throat. When I first did this, it was hard, but practice made it easier. Jasper had promised I was the only person he was with. I was the only student worth risking it for. He said he was happy that in two years we could legally be together.

I chocked him down farther. It hurt my chest, and my throat stung, but I didnt care.

I sucked his balls and nibbed on his base.

I looked up at him. I took away my mouth, which was now filled with his liquids. I rubbed him like a campfire stick. I licked his tip every few seconds, like a puppy or somthing.

"Jasper, I want a pet, but there are rules against them." I whinned. This was how I got what I wanted.

"What kind?" He groaned knowing I would get it.

"A kitten, or puppy or bunny." I said.

"The rabbit. You c-can have that, oh god!" He moaned loudly as I sucked his tip. "Your still on the pill, right?"

"Yes." I said. He lifted me up and pushed his cock into me.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

God, fucking Alice was amazing. I knew it was wrong but I couldnt stop. I attached my mouth to her neck. I moved my hands over her chest.

I moved my hips faster for a second. She screamed and grew wetter. I slowed down for a second.

She was incredible.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was in shit. I was going to hell. Rosalies head hung back as she panted and moaned.

I put my mouth over her tits. She loved me? She couldnt! That wasnt right. I bit down on her tits after soaking it. She screamed and came on my dick.

She was so tight. So small. I felt sick thinking to much.

This would get to awkward. In class I would only see her naked. Like she was right now. Sweat in her hair and screaming.

I licked up her body as pressure grew. I blew inside her, releasing into her body. I would get her morning after pills.

"Do you do this with all your teachers?" I asked.

"No, never." She gasped.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I suck at math." She said.

"So you suck me?" I questioned.

"Your... You were... You are my first. Ever." She said. "I didnt think about i-it!" She screamed in another orgasim.

I pulled her up from her back so her body touched mine and our faces were inches away. I had never noticed how beautiful she was. It explained all the guys in my classes obsession with her. She breathed heavily. Her violet eyes sparkled. I pulled her hair behind her ears, then kissed her.

Our lips moved along each others. She rapped her arms around my neck.

"You understand you will end up doing math." I warned. I couldnt only keep her here for sex. That was worse then anything. She needed to study.

"I dont understand it." She whinned.

"Thats why you have to study." I said.

"I just had sex with you. I just let you put your hands over me and this is what you do?" She glarred.

"Yes." I said.

"No! Im not okay with that!" She screamed.

"What would it take to shut you up?" I groaned.

"Put your dick in my mouth." She joked. I pushed her to the floor and forced her mouth open. I fucked her small mouth and groaned at the plessure. I cummed in her mouth and she took my dick farther. I looked down passed her blonde hair. Her boobs bounced as she moved her head.

She was to hot. Sexy as hell. And now I wouldnt ever get that out of my mind.

At least I could see her each day.

Then another thing came to mind. I think I wanted to marry this girl.


End file.
